BIG HOGWARTS BRASIL
by TatayaBlack
Summary: 14 pessoas confinadas em uma casa. 10 participantes bruxos impedidos de usar magia. 4 participantes trouxas. O que vai acontecer? Mta festa, mto riso, mta briga, e mta confusão vem por aí.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A's:** Bem... os escritos em negrito são falas da Lika, e os em itálico são falas da Tataya.

BIG HOGWARTS BRASIL

1º dia

**-Bem vindos, caros espectadores... Vocês estão assistindo a mais um Big Hogwarts Brasil...essa que vos fala é a sua apresentadora Lika Slytherin...**

_-Ei, eu Tataya Black também vou apresentar esse reallity show que promete altas emoções. Lika, dessa vez a casa vai ter uma novidade. Conta para eles_ - Tataya aponta para Lika, fazendo aquela cara com sorriso falso que todos os apresentadores fazem.

**_-Que novidade_**?- Lika com cara de interrogação, começa a folhear desesperadamente suas fichas.

_-Ué, Lika, sobre os participantes, lembra... Fala para o público!_

**-Ah, sim Claro!-** ela faz cara cínica de quem tinha certeza sobre o que falava - **Nessa edição do BHB vamos contar com a presença de participantes que não são de Hogwarts. Por quê bruxos dão muito trabalho quando estão confinados...como não deu certo, resolvemos mudar um pouquinho**

_-É mesmo Lika, dessa vez não vamos ter bonecas de metal ganhando vida e saindo desgovernadas por aí._

**-É o que esperamos... tomara que esses novos participantes se controlem lá dentro... Mas agora, querida colega, explique para o publico as regras do nosso programa.**

_-Claro! Bem pessoal, nessa edição do programa vamos contar com 14 participantes. 12 escolhidos pela produção e 2 que vamos sortear ao vivo daqui a pouco. Toda semana teremos um paredão e um participante vai ser eliminado. Através de provas, toda semana haverá um líder e um anjo, ao líder caberá indicar alguém para o paredão e terá a imunidade, já o anjo sede a imunidade a alguém de sua escolha. E é você, telespectador, que dá o veredicto! Você escolhe quem deixa a casa. Ei, será que são eles chegando ali de carruagem, Lika?_

**-Olha a bagunça e a voz esganiçada da Parkison**. - Fala baixinho no ouvido da Tataya. **_-_Sim, querida, acho q são eles.**

_-Então, vamos apresentá-los! Ali vindo saltitante posso ver nosso primeiro participante é ele mesmo?_

**-Saltitante? Ah sim Tataya ...é o nosso mais novo Brother Colin!**

palmas do publico _pela saco _

_-E aí, Colin o que você está esperando da casa?_

-Ai...É muita emoção...ui...to SUPER animado.

**-Bem...dá pra perceber, tamanha animação**. -Ironiza o 'tamanha' nossa maldosa apresentadora.

_-Então já pra dentro Colin!_

mais palmas do publico

**-Ei, vejo mais uma participante...quer dizer a primeira participante. Ehhhhhhhhhh a CDF mais odiada e querida, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo... HERMIONE GRANGER**

palmas desanimadas do publico

_-Querida Mione, como esta se sentindo?_

-Bom, é uma grande experiência... O comportamento humano é realmente fantástico e poder diversificar com trouxas e bruxos, seráfascinante e...

_-Tudo bem, Hermione Obrigada e Já para casaaaaaaa!_ – diz Tataya apontando para a porta da casa. 

palmas fortes do publico pela apresentadora conseguir calar Hermione

_-Lika, é impressão minha ou tem um loiro lindo vindo na minha direção_? - apresentadora abre a bolsa, pega um espelhinho, verifica os dentes, a maquiagem...

**-Que perfeição...Que coisa linda, cheia de graça é esse menino que vem e que passa**- Arruma o cabelo- **Sim...esse é um dos nossos participantes...Draco-Lindo-demais-Malfoy**

Empurra a outra apresentadora pra lá - _e então Draco_ - se insinua sensualmente- _O que você está esperando da sua linda e maravilhosa estadia na casa?_

Lika empurra a Tataya - **Sua louca ele ainda nem entrou. Diga, querido**. -sorriso sexy.- **O que espera desse programa?**

Ele sorri sedutoramente e todas na platéia suspiram. - Bem, estou aqui, pois aquele velho caduco disse que isso é importante para a imagem da escola, e ninguém melhor do que o garoto mais bonito para aumentar a popularidade não acha? - Pisca para as apresentadoras...

**_-Claro_**.- Respondem as duas num sussurro.

_-Ui _- dá um tremelique, saindo do transe - _Então pode entrar que a casa é sua – _Tataya dá uma piscadinha para Draco.

**_-Boa sorte_**! - Lika fala no ouvido do loiro - **_Humn...Voltando, quem é o nosso próximo participante, querida?_**

_-Hummm, acho que teremos duelo de Sonserinos gatos na casa._

**-Aiiiiiii...miga...eu fico com o Draco e você com o Blaise, ta?...**

_-Lika, controle-se, ainda estamos ao vivo..._

**_-Ah sim...claro..._** - se recompõe.

_-Então, lá vem ele Blaise Zabini_

grito histérico

Lika olha para trás e Tataya não está nem tentando disfarçar o olhar tarado por Blaise. Ele vem andando calmamente e sorrindo para as fãs.

**-Ta, amiga, controle-se, ele ta vindo... Olá, querido! O que espera para esse programa?** -Tenta limpar a baba da Tataya.

-Oi. Bem, estou aqui para fugir das aulas. Dumbledore disse que quem participar fica livre da escola e dos trabalhos.

_-Nossa! Eu faria um ótimo uso desse chocolate todo - _Tataya diz baixinho com cara de tarada sexual pervertida, enquanto Blaise encaminha-se para a porta da casa.

**-Boa estadia, Blaise_. -_**Diz Lika, pra disfarçar a cara da Tataya

Antes de entrar, Zabini se vira e dá um belo e sexy sorriso branquinho para o público.

Ele eh lindoooooooooooo...grita o publico

_-Lika, chama uma participante antes que eu tenha um treco aqui-_ diz Tataya se abanando com a ficha.

**-Melhor, a nossa próxima participante, não é, nem de longe ,a mais querida que nossos lindos Brothers anteriores...Bem, com vocês, Pansy Parkison**.-

O publico masculino grita e pula

**-Essa reação era se esperar já que a Parkison esta com uma saia q parece mais um cinto...Cadê o resto da sua roupa, querida?** -Pergunta Lika venenosa. **- Comprou a prestação?**

-Aaaahhhnn Não! Nem o seu salário do ano todo compra um botão da minha saia queridinha.

-**Haha...você que pensa, aqui na Global Magic nós ganhamos muitooo bem...Mas nós temos estilo e não andamos NUAS.-** Avança na perua

_-Geeeeeente, não vamos discutir nossos honorários aqui, não é?_

**-Hmn...Claro...vai perua, entra logo na casa!**

-Sabe, - disse Pansy virando-se para Tataya - eu até gostei de você, mas esse tom de loiro definitivamente não combina com você querida.

_-AAAAAAAHHHHH! Quem essa garota acha que é para falar do meu cabelo?_ - Grita Tataya e Lika fica segurando-a para que ela não ataque a participante.

**-Sai logo daqui...Vai pra casa, Parkison! -**Ela sai saltitante e mandando beijo para os marmanjos da pláteia - **Fica calma Tataya, aposto que nossos participantes vão se vingar dela por nós**.-Sorriso maléfico.

_-Isso é verdade_ - se recompondo - _Agora, nossa próxima participante... pode parecer, mas ela não veio do mundo da lua_

**-Luna Lovegood, como esta se sentindo?**

-Rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis...-Disse distraidamente

**-Aaaaaaaaah...sim...entendi**. -Faz cara de confusa. - **Bem, aproveite e leve suas rosas pra dentro da casa.**

Ela sorri, da um abraço nas apresentadoras e entra:

Lika finge um espirro**.- Louca! **

-_Pois é, então pessoal nossa penúltima participante bruxa... Será que vocês adivinham? Cabelos vermelhos, sardas...Gina Weasley_

Público aplaudi e ela cora...

_-Ohh querida, não fique envergonhada. Já tem vermelho demais em você!_

Gina sorri

**-Seja bem vinda a casa!-**Diz Lika simplesmente.

-Obrigada!

_-Quer dizer mais alguma coisa?_ - diz tataya educadamente.

-Hummm... Torçam por mim - ela diz sorrindo pro público.

**_-_Simpática demais**.- Diz Lika com cara de nojo.

_-É, pode ser._

**-Bem, o nosso próximo participante é, sem duvida, o mais esperado...Você quer ter a honra de anunciá-lo, querida?**

-_Claaaaro.. aí vem ele, olhos esmeralda, cabelos negros... Harry Potter o herói das mocinhas indefesas._

-Hãn, por favor, nada de herói - diz Harry mexendo sem graça no cabelo.

Publico femênino se descabela

**-Aiiiiiiiiiiiii...q fofo! -**Lika perde a pose

_-É muito fofo mesmo! Então Harry alguma coisa pra dizer?_

-Bem, quero entrar para conhecer melhor as pessoas ai dentro e ajudar nossa querida escola para melhorar sua imagem.

**-Tenho certeza que você já consegui melhorar a imagem da escola...ui...até eu quero estudar lá depois de todos esses canditados, você não, Tay!**

_-Com certeza, Lika_

**-Bem, boa estadia, nosso amado testa rachada**. -Diz simpaticamente, moreno sorri e se encaminha pra dentro da casa.

_-Agora começa a novidade da casa, além de trouxas, trouxemos pra vocês participantes internacionais._

**-Isso! Queremos BOMBAR essa casa, e nosso primeiro participante trouxa é um loiro, extremamente fofo!**

_-Uuuuuuiiiiiii! Ele veio dos Estados Unidos e deixou seu grupo só para participar desse reallity show __Nick Caaaarter! _

Público histérico

**-Calma meninas, esse lindo ficará conosco durante um bom tempo.-**Olhar significativo para Nick.

_-Ah sim, ficará. Nick, fala para gente o que você acha de ficar enclausurado com mais 13 pessoas?_

-Eu achei um máximo, ainda mais ficando num lugar com pessoas bruxas! Realmente será uma experiência e tanto

**-Nós também estamos achando um máximo essa loucura toda! **

_-É, obrigada Nick e uma boa estadia para você_ - enquanto ele entra na casa, e o público grita e Tataya continua - _ele é lindo, mas as músicas já estão meio fora de moda._

**-Querida, não se esqueça das fãs loucas que eles ainda tem, e eu realmente quero terminar esse programa viva.**

_-Ah eh! Desculpem. O próximo, ou melhor, próxima participante, veio direto do México do Elite Way School... Mia Collucci_

E lá vem ela, cheia de gritos e saltinhos.

**-Essa dai vai virar melhor amiga da Pansy, rapidinho...**

Tataya acha melhor nem comentar - _E aí Mia, o que você tem a dizer?_

-Olha gente! Estou muuuuuuuito feliz de estar aquii! Very very happy! Vocês vão ver pessoal como é difícil ser eu!

Lika disfarça cara de nojo

_-Bem, então já para a casa Mia!_

Ela sai correndo e saltando até dentro da casa.

**Essa edição promete. _-_** sussurra Lika.

_-Nossa próxima participante fugiu do namorado, das passarelas, do palco, do consultório, e tantas outras coisas, porque ela pode ser tudo que qualquer menina sonha ser é a... Barbie!_

Vem ela toda de rosa com um necessérie de plumas enquanto sobe o fundo musical

"Hello barbie girl…"

público faz cara de confuso

_-Sim, ela veio aqui para mostrar que não é só mais um rostinho bonito. Barbie! É ótimo ter você aqui conosco. Fala sério pessoal, quem nunca gostou da Barbie? Barbie, você guarda um grande segredo, conta para gente, quantos anos você realmente tem?_

-Poxa, que pergunta! – ela sorri simpática – Dizem por aí que eu tenho mais de quarenta, mas alguém aí acredita nisso – Barbie dá uma voltinha.

público masculino baba e diz: Nãaaaao!

**-Bem...se você diz...pode entrar na casa!** – Lika olha para a Tataya **– Ei, será mesmo?**

_-Não sei,esses trouxas vivem fazendo plástica e botando aquele negócio, como é mesmo? Bitox?_

**-Acho que é botox.**

_-Deve ser,o que eu sei mesmo é que temos um último participante._

**-É temos sim. Ei,como assim? é esse aqui mesmo?**

_-É sim, você não está lendo errado. Pedro Bial vem aí, direto da versão trouxa do nosso reallity show_.

Publico fica confuso

**-Bial,seu imitador barato, como esta se sentindo participando de um reallity de verdade?**

-Hmm...na realidade, acho que vocês é que estão nos imitando.

**-Ah, faça-me favor...vocês trouxas não tem capacidade para criar um programa desse calão sozinhos...**

_-Hmm...-_Tataya interrompe.-_Bom Bial, você tem alguma coisa a dizer para o público bruxo?_

Ele se ajeita, faz pose de apresentador. -Acho que tenho sim... Espiem a vontade, porque aqui não é feio não!

_-Entra na casa Bial, antes que você queira roubar o meu cargo aqui._

Lika revira os olhos enquanto Bial se encaminha pra dentro da casa..

_-Então pessoal _– diz Tataya olhando para a câmera 1 – _é como o Bial acabou de dizer, vocês podem espiar a vontade aqui, onde nossas câmeras mágicas estarão ligadas o tempo todo não é Lika? _

**-É isso aí, e lembrando, que nossos participantes estão proibidos de usar magia na casa, ou seja, nada de brincadeeiras com varinhas!**

_-Bem lembrado, Lika, agora, que tal dar uma espiadinha? -_diz Tataya piscando para as câmeras.

**-Preparem-se, pois amanhã todos nós vamos conhecer os novos participantes! Sintam-se a vontade porque a casa é de vocês **– diz Lika abrindo os braços e fazendo aquelas poses ridículas que os apresentadores fazem no inicio dos programas.

entra a musica tema do programa

" blá blá blá tem que ir até o final, ser ou não ser..."

_**Nos bastidores...**_

**-E então?O que achou do programa hj?-**Diz Lika se sentando em frente ao espelho do seu camarim.

_-Interessante, essa edição vai dar o que falar_.-Tataya responde se jogando na poltrona.

**-Hey, você pode tirar esse traseiro do meu sofá?-**Levanta Lika furiosa.

_-Esse sofá é meu também!-_Tataya se levanta para encarar Lika

**-Isso é um absurdo** -Ela diz inconformada**.- me diga, porque não temos cada uma seu camarim próprio?**

_-Porque esses idiotas gastaram todo o dinheiro da produção construindo aquela casa pra esses participantes imbecis! _

**Continua...**

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

**_N/B:_** Oiê!

Achei super divertida a idéia, ainda mais com esses participantes surreais! O mais interessante, é essa parte final, em que é mostrada os bastidores. Ficou bem divertida, parabéns, meninas!

Bjinhos,

**_Rafinha_**

**_N/A's: _**Oi gente, espero que alguém curta essa nossa loucuridade absoluta que surgiu no MSN. Então, agora nós estamos no paredão, e vc's decidem se a fic continua ou não. É só avisar na caixinha de review.

Bjus

Lika Slytherin & Tataya Black


	2. Chapter 2

Ra Disclamer: Ngm aki nos pertence! E não vamos pagar direitos autorais pra ngm pq não ganhamos nem um trocado com isso, infelizmente!

**N/A's: **Os escritos em negrito e itálico são as falas da Lika Slytherin e os escritos em itálico são as falas da Tataya Black. Sabemos que já falamos isso, mas vamos repetir até grudar tanto na sua cabeça que vc vai até sonhar.

**Outra N/A's: **NÃO CONTÉM SPOILLER DO LIVRO 6!

**Capítulo II. O Segundo Dia**

_-Bem Vindos ao segundo dia do nosso Big Hogwarts Brasil – _cumprimenta Tataya Black.

- Hoje nós teremos a escolha de dois novos participantes – aparece Lika Slytherin - e vários Vt's, mostrando como eles se adaptaram ao primeiro dia.

-Exatamente, porque nós queremos saber como nossos brothers estão se adaptando no jogo que levará um deles a ficar milionário! O prêmio máximo do nosso programa é de 1 milhão de Galeões, que no caso dos trouxas será revertido ao valor equivalente em dinheiro trouxa!

**_-Não era mais fácil reformar a escola. Mas mostrar um programa do que dar um premio de 1 milhão só pra melhorar a imagem?_** - cochicha Lika.

_-Isso é,_ - responde Tay baixinho pra Lika - _mas tem aquilo tudo de conviver com trouxas, sabe como é? Com Voldie a solto é sempre bom... Pelo menos é o que o professor Dumbledore diz..._

Lika bufa - **_Bem, dando continuidade, Tay, o que acha de darmos uma espiadinha nos nossos brother's antes de sortearmos os próximos participantes?_**

_-Humm, ótimo! Vamos abrir o link ao vivo então?_

-Agora mesmo 

Os doze brother's estão sentados no sofá, uns conversando, outros apenas compenetrados.

**_-Fala Marujos..._** – diz Lika.

Uma gritaria ninguém entende nada

-_Hei pessoal, vamos organizar cada um de uma vez._ – diz Tataya paciente - _Se não o publico em casa não entende nada._

**_-Gente...quietinhos_** - a galera continua falando - **_CALEM A BOCA!_** - Lika grita

Silêncio...cri...cri... – podem-se ouvir os grilos.

Lika se recompõem, arruma o cabelo - **_Agora sim..._**

_-O que vocês acharam desse primeiro dia? – _pergunta Tataya.

-AAAAAAAhhhhhhh eu adorei! absolutamente - diz Mia toda empolgada dando pulinhos no sofá.

-Pára de pular garota - diz Blaise.

Draco bufa e revira os olhos...Pansy olha com cara de nojo pra Mia.

-Foi realmente interessante,- diz Hermione- eu gostei muito dessa idéia do reallity...

**_-E ai, animados para chegada dos novos Brothers?_** - Lika interrompe Mione...

-É fala você Harry, está tão quieto! Animado pro pessoal que vai entrar? – Tay abre seu melhor sorriso sedutor.

-Poxa, eu estou gostando muito das pessoas que estão aqui- ele sorri para Gina...

_-É_ - Tay fecha o sorriso e olha sério para Gina _- espero que o pessoal que entre faça essa casa pegar fogo!_

-**_Ui_** - sorri Lika- **_e você, Bial, o que está achando do nosso reallity?_**

-Bom apresentar é uma coisa, viver é outra, por enquanto ta interessante, eu quero ver é daqui a duas semanas, quando as intrigas começarem a rolar...

-_É._ - diz Tay - _Pessoal agora a gente vai ver um VT depois voltamos no link com vocês._

-Tchaaaaaaaauuuuu! – grita todo mundo bagunçado ao mesmo tempo.

fecha o Link da casa

_**-Então, nem 24 horas na casa e os ânimos já estão esquentando.**_

_-É verdade, vamos ver o que aconteceu com esse pessoal nesse primeiro dia de confinamento._

entra vt

Todos reunidos na sala, vários drenais estão a disposição dos brother's. Eles brincam, sorriem...

Draco está sentado no sofá um pouco isolado observando Harry e Gina sorrindo e conversando animados por estarem juntos na casa. Blaise se aproxima dele.

-Que cara é essa Draco?

-Se eu soubesse o tipinho de gente que iria encontrar aqui, nem teria vindo.

-Ta falando da Weasley? Ela até que é jeitosinha.

-Zabine, você me enoja falando assim. Mas tem também esses trouxas - diz ele fingindo um tremelique de nojo ao olhar pra Mia dando pulinhos e toda sorrisos por Nick.

-Malfoy, você sabia que ia encontrar isso - diz ele também fazendo cara de nojo!

-Pior é a Pansy, pensei que tinha me livrado dela

-Drakinhooooooooooo! - vem Pansy se aproximando.

Draco revira os olhos. Blaise sorri.

Agora a câmera se aproxima de Nick e Mia...

-Eu adoro ouvir você cantar, sabia!- diz Mia se insinuando para o loiro.

-Jura? - Ele faz cara de surpresa.

-Não, mas queria puxar um assunto...

No canto perto da cozinha Hermione conversa com Bial sobre o programa...

-Sabe, eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que as apresentadoras não vão com minha cara!- diz Hermione pensativa

-Não se sinta assim, já fui apresentador, nós temos que "cortar" certas coisas, para melhor aceitação do público.

-Então você acha que o público não me aceita?

-Não foi isso que eu disse, mas nós, os intelectualizados, estamos em um patamar diferente, você sabe, é difícil a identificação...

Câmera corta para Barbie que caminha perto do jardim, Luna e Collin estão sentados próximos a piscina que ainda não pode ser usada. Luna olha para Barbie e acena e a loira se junta a eles.

-Você acha que esse chapéu rosa, deixa minha cabeça quadrada? - chega Barbie perguntando para puxar assunto.

-Claro que não, querida, ficou Fashion...ui...um arraso.- Comenta Collin fazendo vários gestos com as mão.

-Ehh cabeças são redondas- diz Luna.

-E essa saia, me deixa muito "sem bunda"? - diz virando se para que eles olhem a saia.

-Amiga, não me leve a mal, mas você não tem bunda. - Fala Collin.

-Claro que tem! - Exclama Luna. - Todos temos bunda, - diz olhando para o próprio traseiro que nem cachorro querendo morder o rabo.

Câmera volta pra dentro da casa. Dá uma geral , Harry ainda conversa com Gina, Pansy está agarrada no pescoço de Draco que tenta sem sucesso se soltar.

-Gi, vamos dançar?

Ela cora.

-Claro Harry.

Está tocando alguma música assim..."Sou cachorra, sou gatinha, não adianta se esquivar..."

Pansy levanta do sofá arrastando Draco, e começa a dançar se esfregando nele. Zabine fica sentado morrendo de rir. Collin entra na sala e senta do lado do Zabine...sorri sedutoramente...

-OI!

Zabine olha para ele com a sobrancelha levantada e levanta sem dizer nada. Limpa a blusa e começa a andar daquele jeitão...Eu sou MACHO.

A câmera dá outra geral e para em Harry dizendo no ouvido de Gina:

-Acho que vou adorar ficar aqui.

Ela sorri e cora.

fim do Vt

_-Será que já vamos ter romance na casa -_ diz Tataya para Lika.

-Bem, tudo indica que sim...Em quem você vota, Harry e Gina, Mia e Nick ou Blaise e Collin...apresentadora não se controla e começa a rir

-_Bem ..._ - Tataya também começa rir, mas se controla - _acho que agora que o Harry enfim descobriu a Gina, ele não vai querer largar o osso fácil não!_

Lika só ri...

-_Enquanto nossa outra apresentadora não se recupera do ataque de risos, eu vou explicar para vocês sobre nossos novos participantes_- diz Tataya olhando a ficha, e Lika ainda ri atrás segurando a barriga - _bem, nossos dois novos brother's foram sorteados e vão se juntar ao nosso time daqui a pouco. É importante lembrar, que eles não vão receber a imunidade, e vão participar junto com todo mundo amanhã da prova do líder!_

-**_haha...Blaise e Collin...haha..._** - Lika para de repente - **_...não é tão engraçado assim_** - ...e fica seria, numa pose de indiferença...Tataya olha confusa

-_Tudo bem né! Então, vamos receber os nossos novos brother's? Eles já estão na porta da casa. Aqui do estúdio mesmo, nós vamos de novo entrar no link com a casa para eles receberem um por um os novos participantes._

-**_Vamos apresenta-los entaum..._**

-_Ok vamos abrir um link com o pessoal da casa!_

todo mundo da casa leva um susto ao ver as apresentadoras na tela de plasma

-O que é isso? - pergunta Luna

**_-Bem, isso é um telecomunicador que os ETs usam para se comunicar com a terra._** - responde Lika indiferente.

Todos na casa riem.

Luna olha - ahhh então ta.

_-Pessoal _- diz Tataya - _agora vocês vão lá para varanda receber seus novos companheiros de batalha_

-E tenho certeza, que alguns de vocês, irão amá-los!

eles saem correndo, se esbarrando até a varanda, menos Draco e Blaise que vão atras de todos andando calmos como se aquilo não tivesse a menor importância

-_Como manda a etiqueta, primeiro as damas._

-**_Ela veio direto de Belíssima, com uma pequena escala no inferno, com vocês...Bia Falcão!_**

Todos olham um para cara do outro e não entendem nada. Da porta da casa vem uma mulher alta com cabelo curto num penteado de sou-uma-mulher-poderosa ex-vice-presidente-da-belissíma-me-respeitem. Ela tem o olhar frio, a cara de desprezo por todos ali...nesse momento os olhos do Draco brilham...

-Essa aí vai botar a banca aqui - diz Draco pro Blaise que só afirma com a cabeça.

Bia chega, coloca sua mala no chão e faz uma pose séria, segurando as próprias mãos. Mia vai correndo abraça-la, mas antes que ela consiga chegar perto Bia fala.

-Detesto essas demonstrações falsas de carinho. Guarde seu abraço para você!

Mia olha para cara da megera com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Você é muito amarga querida, quer um balinha? - ela estende um drop's - Amargura trás rugas cedo - então ela olha de novo para Bia - Ah esquece! Você já é velha!

Mia vira as costas e sai dando pulinho até Nick. Bia ignora Mia, e apenas passa a mão pelos cabelos.

-_Eeeeeei pessoal_ - fala Tataya- _vamos acalmar os nervos heim! Lembrem-se, agressão física causa eliminação do programa, só para refrescar a memória de vocês! Agora temos outro participante. Ele também veio do outro lado da vida, do além...ahhh e Mia, depois entregue esse drop's na dispensa, você não pode ficar com alimentos de fora na casa!_

-Tudo bem Tataya - grita Mia perto do ouvido de Nick, que se esquiva.

Mia vai correndo aos pulos para dispensa, Nick massageia os ouvidos e murmura um "Ninguém merece"

-_E agora Lika, apresenta nosso novo participante._

-**_Ai! Com todo prazer...ele é lindo, sedutor, um maroto nato, pediu permissão para sair do véu, só para estar aqui...com vocês, nosso cachorrão Sirius Black! _**- Ela sorri animadamente...e para **_- Calma ai...Tay você também não é Black?Sirius, você é Black! Aff...isso virou um Nepotismo_**.- Fala indignada

-_Ahh Lika, isso é apenas um detalhe né? Ele foi até abolido da família por ficar do lado dos grifinórios... e eu não acredito que você vai querer dispensar Sirius Tudo de bom Black, vai?_

-**_Haha...NUNCA...sempre gostei de um "pretinho" básico..._** - Olhar maroto

_-Então entra logo que a casa é toda sua Prim... ops, Sirius._

Ele entra e é logo agarrado por um Harry todo choroso.

-Hei Harry, menos, estamos na TV! Também senti sua falta - Sirius da um tapinha de leve nas costas de Harry e o empurra pra longe suavemente, mas rápido o suficiente para ser ver livre pra ser agarrado por Mia.

Gina se aproxima, toca no ombro de Harry e diz:

-Hei Harry esse é um momento de ficarmos felizes que Sirius voltou - enquanto olha Mia, abraçando Sirius.

Ele funga- Tem razão Gi.- E aproveitando a situação puxa Gina para um abraço ousado, que não é percebido pela ruiva que, inocentemente, retribui.

-_Tá ótimo então! Ta todo mundo reunido e feliz! -_ diz Tataya - _Agora pessoal, não sei se vocês repararam, mas o jardim está todo decorado no estilo baile funk! Hoje vocês vão ter festa! Dirijam-se a dispensa, assim que nos despedimos de vocês, para se caracterizarem de funkeiros!_

-**_Aproveitem, pois hoje vocês vão se deliciar, com os chucrutes, salgadinhos frios, cerveja e churrascos...Festa de Pobre! - _**Lika cospe o pobre.

-_É isso aí, e não esquece o croquete!_

Lika se arrepia - **_Por favor, se dirijam logo a dispensa e me poupem disso..._**

-_Então pessoal, boa festa para vocês!_

todos berram, e o link fecha

-**_Então, qual será a reação do Draco quando tiver que colocar uma bermuda, hiper larga, que deixa o cofrinho todo amostra e aquele monte de bijuteria barata?_**

-_Bem Lika eu não sei! Mas o pessoal de casa vai saber no próximo programa, quem tem TV bruxa por assinatura pode ver tudo isso agora sem corte!_

-**_E para assinar mande uma coruja para a Global Magic, e os trouxas que quiserem esse serviço mágico, é só discar 0800 31 31 31 31 31 e falar com um dos nossos atendentes. _**- Lika fala com um sorriso extremamente falso.

_-É isso aí!_ - Tataya chega perto de Lika e também faz sorriso falso enquanto faz sinal de OK com a mão. _- Então pessoal, ficamos por aqui, mas... vamos dar uma espiadinha?_

Câmeras mostra o pessoal na dispensa, atacando as roupas.

Mia grita: -Eu quero o body rosa!

-Que piiiiii é essa! - Fala Draco

Hermione olha para ela e diz: - As roupas tem nome! olha só - ela pega uma saia preta um pouco maior que um cinto e diz - ei, Gina essa é sua.

-Minha? Mas é pequena...

acaba o trecho ao vivo

Sobe letrinhas de agradecimento na tela e as cabeças dos brother's aparecem em penseiras...

"... tem q ir até o final, ser ou não ser"

**BASTIDORES:**

Lika entra no camarim, comenta sobre Blaise e Collin e começa a rir descontroladamente.

Tataya senta na cadeira em frente ao espelho e fala com Lika olhando pelo reflexo. 

**-**_Eu sei que é engraçado, mas nem tanto._

Lika tenta explicar por entre risos...mas desiste e fica seria -** _Tem razão._**

_-É, acho que tenho._

**_-É, - _**Lika balança a cabeça, disfarça e muda de assunto**_ - e então? Potter safadinho, não?_**

_-Pois é, todo se atirando para a Weasley! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar._

**-_Ela é muito "inocente". Gina você é bonita, ela cora, Gina você tem um pedaço de alface no dente, ela cora, você vai morrer, ela cora...aff..._**

**-**_Sei... inocente demais, essa aí quando se soltar menina... Hmm isso me fez lembrar, festa, funk e álcool, tudo junto! Essa festa promete, vamos ver? - _diz Tataya ligando seu aparelho de transmissões televisivas mágico.

**_-Agora_...**

**FIM DOS BASTIDORES.**

**N/B**O que foi isso, hein? A fic é DG e já começa a rolar um HG? Não, são as mentes insanas em ação. Mas logo, o Draco vai dar o ar da sua graça... E com certeza, essa festa vai bombar! Que tal encherem a caixa de entrada do email das autoras com reviews? Tenho certeza que o capítulo três virá mais cedo. Submit review! Bjinhos, Rafinha M. Potter

**AGRADECIMENTO DAS AUTORAS: **

Mari G. Malfoy 

-Oie!Poxa, vc num ta chamando a gente de palhaça naum,neh!Espero, ou vc num tem medo de morrer? hauhauhuah...zuera...

-Eu realmente espero q ela queira dizer só q somos simpáticas... E aí Lika, vai ter romance? - Tay começa a rir com a mão na boca.

-Vc acha que depois desse cap ainda restam duvidas? 

-Não né! Mas, Mari mto obrigada pela review, continue assistindo o programa! BJU - Tay coloca a mão na boca e solta, imitando o Jô Soares.

-Bjks no coração e, plix, continue comentando.

Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy

-Nossa, vc tem um nome mto xike!

-Uiuiui... Bem, q bom q vc gostou dessa idéia, insana, de duas mentes, mais insanas ainda

-Eh, eu soh axu q esse trio q vc falou num vai rolar! Massss... quem sabe, como vc msm disse, temos mentes insanas. Aliás, como a Lika disse! Me confundi!

-Tsc tsc tsc...perdoe minha co-apresentadora-Lika gargalha.

-Estou meio confusa.. - Tay fazendo cara de Luna.

-Td bem...eu entendo...Musa, MTO obrigada pela rvw, continue conosco.-Cara de apresentadora feliz, totalmente falsa...rs

-Ehhhh soh q msm com essa cara dela, a gente espera a review, sem falsidades - Tay ri.

July Slytherin

-July, flor, não fala do Blaise, se não a Tay te mata.

-Aiiiiiii suspiros

-Poxa, q bom msm q vc gostou da nossa ideia, pow, quanto as ideeias, manda rvw nos contando, quem sabe não entra alguma?

-Isso eh! Esse é um programa grande... sempre precisamos de idéias...

-hahuauhuahuahu...sem comeentarios...

-Definitivamente. Mas continue com a gente, esse programa é feito para a sua diversão - Tay sorri, e aponta p/ câmera.

-Miga, brigadão pela reviw, como disse a Tay, não nos abandone!

Rafinha M.Potter

-Rafaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Tay grita desesperada.

-Beta lindaaaaaaaa.-Lika acompanha histeria da Tay

-Ei, toh cum ciúme - Tay faz bikinhu - tbm sou sua beta em outra fic!

-Vc eh minha beta linda e querida...-Sorri amarelo - Aaaaaaaaaaah...amo vcs duas, ta bom!

-Tah bom - Tay diz bicuda - Mas eu amo a Rafaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Tay grita

Lika faz cara de incredula e põe a mão no coração.- E eu naum!

-Td bem, todos amam a Rafaaaaaaa! Pq ela linda, gracinha, tudo de fofa! E anda mto sem tempo por causa dos NIEM'S, mas atura a gente e BHB!

-E a mim? - Olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-Ãnh? - Tay olha pra Lika. - Todos amam a Likaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Tay ri.

Lika sorri de orelha a orelha - agora sim...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, todos amam todooooooooosssssssss

Eu amo o Dracooooooooooooooo!

Eu amo minha mãaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Pow, para TD! Q conversa Grifinoria eh essa?

-Eh verdade - Tay se recompõe - Eu me amo e o resto do mundo que se exploda!

- Concordo, Tay. - Pigarreia -Bem, rafa, obrigado por aturar, nós e nossa fic louca

-Bju Rafa!

Ly Anne Black

-Nossa Aninha, pegou pesado! Cheio de perguntas difíceis

-Q isso?Amei sua rvw, sem favoritismo, mas a sua é minha preferida. - Cochicha Lika.

-Claro, vc tah falando da Aninha!

-Tipo, a parada do BH Brasil, a fic, eh minha e da Tay, e a gente resolveu q seria assim, respondi sua pergunta?

-E, pq a gente eh q manda nisso. E sobre pílulas de idioma ou seja qual for o nome! Não, eles não usam! pq na NOSSA FIC eles fala do jeito que A GENTE quiser hahahahaha risada maléfica

-Pow, a realidade eh q a tecnologia bruxa ta avançada, na proxima edição a gente jah vai poder ate ouvir os pensamentos dos participantes.

-Ehh... imagina soh... E o legal eh q de onde vc tiver eles falam na sua lingua, saca? Se vc fala japonês, vc ouve japonês. Se vc fala francês, ouve francês, e assim por diante.

-Pow, BHB eh chique, bem!

-Mto chique! Aninha minha lindonsona! rsrs Continue acompanhando pq vem mtas loucuridades por aí.

-E não se incomode em mandar rvw Enormes, pq nós AMAMOS!

Marilia Quillin e Anny Quillin

-Tay, jah reparo q todo mundo, ou acha q nós somos palhaças, ou q somos loucas! - Faz cara de Luna. - Pq será?

-Será pq confinamos trouxas e bruxos numa casa só, coisa q ngm nunca fez? - pergunta Tay com cara de Luna tbm.

Lika da de ombros - Vai entender esse povo.

-Eu respeito shipper, mas jah tem grifinório demais nessa casa!

-E, pow, queriamos inovar, nada de trio maravilha na nossa casa! Mas prometemos trazer o Roniquito nos paredões, ta bom!

-Eh, ai ele chora, por causa q a Mione tah grudada no Bial

-E depois que ele se recuperar. Eles vivem felizes para sempre!

-Obrigada irmãs Quillin! Mas... a gente tem sérios problemas com atualizações. Esse povo da edição, vcs sabem como eh. Se a gente num berra com eles, ficam todos fazendo corpo mole

-Não nos culpe, nós soh apresentamos e tentamos colocar ordem nessa bagunça

-Pois eh! - Tay faz cara de pensativa - Acho que vou pedir um aumento. Eh, vou!

Tay sai correndo atrás do chefe da emissora

-Tayyyyyyyyyy...me espera...vou juntooooooooooo

algum tempo depois voltam as duas cabisbaixas

-Esse povo eh mto pão duro...aff

-Por Merlin! A gente só queria um reajuste de 60

-O q são apenas 60!

-Pois eh!

-Bem, meninas, mto mto mto mto obrigada pela rvw, e naum noas abandone

-Eh!

Arwen Mione

-Camyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Parabéns p/vc

nessa data kerida

mtas felicidade

mtos anos de vida!

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-P/Camy tudo ou nada?

-Tudooooooo!

-eeeeeeeeehhh

big, eh big eh big eh big

eh hora, eh hora...

-Ta bom, Tay, nós jah entendemos...

-Tah... FELIZ NIVEEERRRR! Obrigada pela review Camy

-Mto obrigada msm...continue conosco

-Ehhh!

Naty

-Oi Naty! Aí viu? demoramos mas atualizamos!

-E esse cap ta pegando fogoo...ui

-Tah?

-Num ta naum?

-Axu q tah... tudo q tem o Sirius no meio pega fogo - Tay se abana com a mão freneticamente.

-Pow...q issooooooo...perfeita escolha dele,num acha! Pow, acho q vou me inscreve e vou entra nessa casa tb...soh tem perfeição...q issoooo

-E num eh? Sirius, Blaise, Harry, DRACO! - Tay coloca a mão na testa e encena um desmaio

Lika joga um balde de agua fria na Tay e cai na gargalhada

Tay sentada no chão toda molhada, olha emburrada pra câmera.

-É isso aí! Naty acompanhe a gente, e deixe seu recadinho, vamos adorar - Tay bufa olhando p/ Lika.

Lika suspira, ri mais um pouco - mto obrigada Naty...

-Eh - Tay olha de esguelha para Lika - Vou trocar de roupa! Tenho um programa p/ planejar - e sai do estúdio deixando Lika sozinha.

-Acho q ela ficou revoltada...deixa eu ir acalmar la... Bem, povo, brigadão pelo apoio...continuem mandando rvw! Nós as adoramos...se ngm mandar a gente para da postar...muahahsaha

Tay entra correndo no estúdio, para em frente a câmera

-É isso aí! Se num tiver review naum tem cap!

Tay olha pra Lika q está sorrindo, faz barulhinhu com a boca, joga o cabelo molhado pra trás e sai do estúdio novamente

Lika, ri e diz com descaso – Louca!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tay e Lika gritam imensos pedidos de desculpas pelo atrasado na atualização enquanto correm de azarações que são lançadas por todos os lados!!!**

**-Nós amamos vocês!!!! - gritam as duas ao mesmo tempo.**

BIG HOGWARTS BRASIL

**(Capítulo betado e revisado por Rafinha M. Potter.)**

**Capítulo III - **Dia 3

festa do funk

O pessoal que ficou no quarto das masmorras: Draco, Blaise, Gina, Bial, Mione e Luna; estavam trocando de roupa. Mione estava se entalando num vestido vermelho que parecia ser dois números menores que o dela.

-Ai Mione ajuda aqui! – disse Gina que não conseguia fechar o corpete preto que deixava sua cintura muito apertada e os seios pulando.

-Um minuto deixa só eu conseguir... ai consegui! – Mione andou até Gina dando passos apertados porque o vestido era muito justo. – Ai Gina acho que a produção errou nossos números.

-Não errou não – disse Bial que usava um blusão e um bermudão ambos largos, cheio de cordões e pulseiras – é claro que é proposital.

Draco e Blaise saíram do quarto sem dizer uma palavra, pararam na sala esperando liberar a saída para o jardim.

-Essas roupas são ridículas – disse Draco olhando para si mesmo – festa de trouxas já é uma merda, agora, festa de trouxa POBRE é uma "Piiiiiii"!

-Veja pelo lado positivo, as meninas estão, praticamente sem roupa. – disse Blaise olhando para Mia que passou pela sala com um corpete branco com strass e saia de babado rosa que mais parecia uma tanga de tão curta.

-O quê??? Você ta louco? Ela é uma trouxa nojenta e histérica! -Gritou Draco beirando o desespero!

-Hey, calma!Tudo bem que é trouxa e escandalosa, mas...hum... ela ta uma delícia!-Comentou Blaise passando a língua, sedutoramente, pelos lábios e piscando para Mia que deu um sorriso e saiu aos pulinhos!

-Humf! – Draco bufou e saiu.

Uma barulheira geral, todos se dirigiram ao jardim. Várias caixas de som espalhadas, uma mesa repleta de bebidas, jogo de luzes e a pista de dança no meio. Pansy se pendurou no pescoço de Draco que se encaminhou junto com Blaise para a mesa das bebidas. Mia arrastou Nick pela mão e foi direto para pista de dança. Bial e Mione sentaram e começaram a debater sobre as roupas e a intenção do programa. Gina, Harry, Colin, Luna e Barbie ficaram num canto conversando.

-Ei Gina, quer uma bebida? – perguntou Harry.

-Ah quero sim! Pega aquela pequena, aquela com uns limões – disse Gina apontando.

Harry foi até a mesa de bebidas, pegou a bebida e quando estava saindo esbarrou em Draco, que só o olhou com seu melhor olhar de assassino, Harry saiu de perto, não queria causar conflitos logo na primeira festa.

-Casa idiota, participantes estúpidos, trouxas nojentos e festa de POBRE! -Draco, já meio bêbado, se joga na cama do jardim reclamando.

-Drakitooooooo!-Pansy pula no colo dele e ele a joga longe. -Ai, Kito, que raivinha, cadê seu bom humor?

-Na na casa do C(Piiii).-Diz ficando vermelho. - Vê se vai pra p(piiiii) e me deixa!

-Kito, onde fica a P(piii)???-Pergunta ela fazendo cara de duvida.

Ele revira os olhos e respira fundo. - Lá no banheiro, dentro da casa. -E esboça um sorriso falso.

-Então, eu vou pra lá agora, amorzinho. - ela sorri e sai correndo pra dentro da casa.

... Na outra extremidade do jardim...

-Ei Colin – disse Barbie no ouvido de Colin, olhando para Gina tomando de uma vez só a bebida que Harry entregou – isso que a Gina 'tá tomando é caipirinha.

-Ihhh...podes crer... mas ela num 'tá achando forte não, olha lá – Colin apontou discretamente para Gina estava indo na mesa pegar outra caipirinha.

-Isso não vai dar certo – disse Barbie – você não acha Luna? Luna? – os dois olharam para Luna que estava dançado a Macarena ao som de funk – O que ela...

-Esquece Barbie, esquece! Se solta Luna, balança o popozão. -Gritou Colin imitando Luna a dançar, ela se empolgou e começou a dançar mais freneticamente.- Isso Lu!

Ela o olhou e sorriu e na hora de virar, ela pulou, só que o salto era muito fino, e quebrou, fazendo com que ela caísse de bunda no chão.

-Ui!-Exclamaram Colin e Barbie: -essa doeu!

-A gente devia ajudá-la?

-Não, Ba, ela já ta dançando de novo, olha!-Apontou para Luna, sem sandália, com as mãos na cabeça e rebolando até o chão!

Algum tempo depois enquanto Mia dançava jogando os cabelos para lá e para cá tentando seduzir Nick que fugia de todas as formas das investidas da garota; e Draco tomava a segunda garrafa de vinho; Bia entrou finalmente na festa, ninguém tinha reparado que ela não estava na festa, mas quando ela entrou, aí sim todo mundo reparou. Aquela mulher altiva, com cabelos altos, estava vestida numa blusinha amarela, um short de couro preto e uma meia arrastão com botas.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Bia que entrou como se desfilasse. Parou em frente a mesa de bebidas, se serviu de um martini e foi se sentar em um dos pufs dispostos ao redor da pista de dança.

-Ui! – disse Blaise sentando ao lado de Draco – Se eu chegar junto você acha que ela me dá mole?

-Zabini, às vezes você assusta – e Draco tomou o último gole da garrafa.

-Ih Draco assim você termina a noite gritando pelo Raul no banheiro.

-Muito engraçado você. – Draco se levantou, foi até a mesa de bebidas, pegou outra garrafa e voltou para o seu lugar. Ele se sentou e abaixou a cabeça, quando levantou deu de cara com algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

_ Tô ficando atoladinha!_

_Tô ficando atoladinha!_

_Tô ficando atoladinha!_

_Toma, toma, foguentinha _

Gina Weasley estava rebolando até o chão. Algo que nunca foi visto em festa alguma de Hogwarts. Harry estava parado e Gina dançava completamente bêbada ao redor dele. Gina subia e descia. Mia se juntou a ela e as duas ficaram dançando batendo as bundinhas. A ruiva pediu para Harry pegar uma nova caipirinha.

-Gina, acho melhor não, você já bebeu demais.

-Ahh Harry – disse Gina passando a mão no rosto de Harry – só mais uma, vai, por favor – ela disse com o rosto bem perto do dele.

-Tudo bem – Harry com o rosto todo vermelho de vergonha. E tentando disfarçar como se "sentia".

_ Vem, vem, vem, vem , vem, vem_

_com a mão no... _

E Gina requebrando. Draco ficou alguns momentos hipnotizado, depois se levantou e foi andando lentamente até a pista de dança, ele nem se importou com suas calças largas quase caindo. Draco parou na frente de Gina que agora estava rebolando até o chão.

_ e vai descendo, descendo _

_perdendo a linha devagar, _

_e vai subindo, subindo_

_ela não para de dançar _

-E aí gatinha... miau...! Por que você não vem rebolar pro papai aqui – disse Draco no ouvido de Gina com a mão em sua cintura.

-Só se for agora! – como se tivesse levado um choque, ela passou a mão pelo pescoço dele e começou a "bate coxa" com ele.Do outro lado do jardim, Barbie, Colin e Luna conversavam.

-Colin, olha lá – Barbie apontou,meio desesperada, para Gina dançando com Draco.

-Ihhh, isso não vai da certo. Lu, PROBLEMAS.-Ele gritou.

-Ahhh...-Suspirou Luna.-O amor é lindo!

-Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, cadê aquela garota que não desgruda do pescoço dele?

-Acho que foi no banheiro ou algo assim.

-Colin! Vamos lá tirar a Gina de perto dele – agora Gina estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, olhos nos olhos, e os dois rebolando.

-Você acha mesmo que a gente tem que agir?

-Claro! Aposto que amanhã eles vão se arrepender, não foi você quem disse que eles são inimigos?

-Você tem razão Barbie! Vamos logo antes que o Harry volte da cozinha.

Luna continuou dançando a macarena enquanto Barbie e Colin foram para a pista de dança, disfarçadamente (não tão disfarçado assim) Colin conseguiu se meter entre Draco e Gina e começar a dançar com ela. Barbie segurou a mão de Draco e foi puxando-o até longe de Gina na pista. Mas Draco não quis dançar com Barbie e logo foi voltar até Gina, mas Colin já a tinha tirado da pista e a levado para dentro da casa.

-Sua trouxa idiota agora que eu comecei a me divertir... -Draco saiu e foi em direção a mesa dos salgadinhos onde estavam Bial e Mione.

-Malfoy, acho que você deveria comer alguma coisa doce, porque você pode ter um coma alcoólico e se você comer açúcar...

-Cala sua Boca, sua sangue ruim. Ninguém te perguntou P(piii) nenhuma! Ninguém dá atenção pro que você fala! - Exclamou exaltado e saiu bufando. -Eu odeio sangue-ruim, eu odeio trouxa, eu odeio essa casa e eu ODEIO POBRE!!! _**(N/A's & N/B: E EU TE AMO!)**_

Na cozinha...

Harry está em frente a geladeira bebendo água. Sirius vem até ele e joga um copo d'água na cara de Harry.

-O que foi isso Sirius?

-Pra ver se você se acalma.

-Eu to calmo.

-Num é isso que suas calças dizem - diz Sirius apontando com o queixo as calças de Harry.

-Eu vou ficar bem, eu vou ficar bem - diz Harry enxugando o rosto na camisa larga.

Pansy sai do banheiro resmungando algo como: "mas é só o banheiro, num tem nada de diferente lá". Quando ela para em na porta e fica uns instantes olhando em direção a pista de dança. Ela esta sentindo tanta raiva que suas unhas estavam cravadas nas mãos.

Colin entra na sala trazendo Gina pelo braço que olhava pra pista meio triste, passaram ao lado de Pansy esbarrando nela e nem perceberam.

-Volta aqui sua P.. (piiiiiiiiii)!!! - disse Pansy histérica segurando a mão de Gina

-Tira a mão de mim sua vaca! - disse Gina com a mão preparada pra dar um tapa em Pansy, mas Colin rapidamente segurou a mão da ruiva.

-Não pode ter agressão física aqui, esqueceu??

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? - disse Harry vindo da cozinha seguido por Sirius.

Gina fica mais vermelha que seus cabelos, um vidro explode, e Luna que estava entrando na sala, se assunta.

-Será q os ET's estão com raiva da gente?

-Me expliquem o que está acontecendo aqui? – Diz Harry já na sala.

-Essa P... (piiiiiiii) que estava dando em cima do meu homem! – disse Pansy batendo no peito.

-Eu????? – disse Gina com sua melhor cara de barraqueira – Eu num dei em cima de ninguém não ô minha filha! Se ele olhou pra mim é que tá procurando fora o que num tem em casa!

-Gina, fica quieta, e num piora a situação – disse Colin no ouvido da ruiva.

-Eu sou muito melhor que você sua pirralha – Pansy partiu pra cima de Gina.

-Ela quer me agredir!!!! – Gina sai correndo gritando - Vai garota, me bate! – Gina bateu no peito – Me bate, e sai da casa, deixa o loirão a solta.

-Gina?? – Harry estava incrédulo.

-Ha ha – Sirius segurando a barriga de tanto rir – Isso... me lembra – Sirius recuperando o fôlego – uma noite em que eu, James e Remo fugimos da escola para nos aventurar em Hogsmeade durante a noite, levamos uma bela garrafa de firewisk. Rodamos o povoado inteiro em busca de emoções fortes, mas a única coisa que conseguimos foi ver o Pontas vomitando em cima de cada cesto do lixo que via... hahahaha

-E o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou Colin ainda paralisado

-Nada, eu só lembrei - disse Sirius rindo.

a câmera corta

abre nas duas apresentadoras

_**-Boa noite, caros expectadores!!! **_- Sorri falsamente

_-É, boa noite pessoal de casa. Nossa em Lika, parece que os ânimos esquentaram na casa!_

_**-Uhn...esse bagulho vai fica doido...você viu a fingida da Gina? Toda santa, foi só tomar uma caipirinha...uhn**_...

_-Pois é... é como dizem... as santinhas são as piores! E agora, quem vai ficar com o loirão?_ - diz Tay com cara de quem tá se oferecendo pro cargo.

_**-Bem...o final...você decide...ops...esse é outro programa...Qual é minha fala agora mesmo?**_

-Acho que algo sobre... deixar de baboseira e falar da prova do líder. 

-Ahh sim... corrigindo. Deixa de bobeira, Tay, vamos logo explicar qual a prova do lider dessa semana.

_-É verdade pessoal_ - Tay olha para a câmera 2 sorrindo _- Nossa primeira prova do líder vai ser de -resistência._

-Nossos brothers terão que ficar em pé, numa vassoura suspensa no ar...quem for o último a descer é o lider da semana

-E antes que alguém pergunte, não estamos favorecendo os participantes bruxos, né Lika? 

_**-Claro que não, seria totalmente injusto. -**_Fala com falsa indignação

-Ehhh, absolutamente injusto! E agora que tal fazer contato com a nossa nave mãe? 

-Agora mesmo...antes...Tay, temos que zuar os participantes pela festa de ontem...É de lei.

Claaaaro! 

abre o link da casa e os participantes estão sentados e quietos de frente para tela de plasma

_-O que foi aquela festa ontem, heim povo?? Ei que caras são essas? Ressaca?_ - Tay dá uma risadinha abafada.

-Ahh...mas eles "quase" não beberam! E você Draco, gostou do tema da festa? 

-Odiei - ele diz sem ao menos levantar o olhar.

-Mas gostou de várias outras coisas né?? 

câmera fecha na cara de Gina

_**-Aaaaa...e você ficou TÃO fofo de funkeiro...**_Lika cai na gargalhada e o loiro bufa.

_-É verdade, ele nem se importou de cair no funk se alguém tivesse só na "atoladinha" do lado dele_. - Tay ri desesperada - _e você Gina,_ - Tay se controla - _ninguém te avisou que caipirinha era forte não?_

Ela cora.

Lika ri descontroladamente

_**-Mas pára tudo! Pena que não mostramos o Vt do Fora...TOSCO...que o Blaise levou da Bia**_.-Ri mais ainda e Blaise fecha a cara.

-É verdade! Mas não conta, espera só ele ir pro paredão, vai ser a primeira cena do perfil dele! -Hahaha...Bem, e você Sirius, que estória foi aquela? 

-Pois é, me remeteu aquela estória...

_-E até agora a gente num sabe o porquê, né? _- diz Tay

-Sabe que nem eu sei! - Ri Sirius.

-Percebe-se. Mas, bem, chega de papo furado, nervosos pela prova do lider? 

-Um pouquinho - diz Mia pulando no sofá, com inveja porquê não foi assunto principal do dia.

-E você, Bia, não fala nada? 

- Falar? Falar o quê? Não tenho nada para falar desse povo ridículo, ficam todos agitados por causa de uma festinha de meia tigela.

_**-Aff...que mau humor!!!Ate o tio Voldie é mais simpático que você!!!**_-Exclama Lika revoltada

_-Lika! Não podemos fazer propaganda de nenhum partido na guerra esqueceu???_ - diz Tay rapidamente

_**-Aff...falei nada só que o tio V... - **_Tay a cala.

-Brother's agora vamos deixar vocês aí um pouquinho e vamos anunciar o BIG BOSS. -Então...Adeus. 

-Então pessoal de casa, vocês vão poder votar agora, quem for trouxa e está sintonizando a Global Magic através de um contrato com o Ministério da Magia pode mandar sua opinião por telefone, e os bruxos enviem suas corujas para a sede da Global Magic. Então, vocês poderão escolher entre os nossos brother's ficarem até domingo os homens de baton e as mulheres de bigode, ouuu... algemados aos pares com a seguinte sequência:

_Harry preso a Hermione_

_Bial a Luna_

_Draco a Gina _

_Blaise a Bia_

_Barbie a Colin_

_Sirius a Pansy_

_É só mandar o seu voto, estamos..._ - Tay se abaixa por uma enxurrada de corujas voando em sua direção - _esperando seu voto! Mas enderecem para direção, se não a gente não consegue fazer o programa!!!_

comerciais

"Draco Malfoy vivia tranqüilamente sua solteirisse até que um dia o mundo caiu sobre sua cabeça. Agora ele tinha dois problemas: acaba de descobrir que é pai, e precisa desesperadamente de uma babá.

Um solteirão e uma pequena dama, por Tataya Black, betada eximiamente por Ly Anne Black!

No fanfiction mais perto de você!!"

-E se você quer fazer propaganda da sua fic, aqui nos intervalos de Big Hogwarts Brasil, não perca seu tempo!

_-Ehhh, é só você fazer uma review bem legal!!! Assim sabe, grandona, falando que esse programa é demais!!_

-Isso, puxem bastante o nosso saco! A rvw mais legal por cap, vai ter esse espaço para fazer o comercial da sua fic.

_-Não percam essa promoção!!! Coloquem essas cabecinhas para funcionar, e escrevam pra gente!!_

fim dos comerciais

-Bem...nem preciso dizer que já temos o resultado do Big Boss,neh!? Pow, vocês quase mataram a gente com essas corujas...vocês são loucos?

_-É verdade_ - Tay tosse e cospe uma pena - _mas antes de anunciar o resultado vamos fazer outro contato com os enclausurados e começar a prova do líder._

abre o Link na casa

**-Estamos de volta!**

Todos olham mais animados

-Pessoal, não vamos contar para vocês sobre o Big Boss. Ou contamos Lika?? Só as opções – Tay espera Lika falar, olha ao redor e a outra apresentadora sumiu - Ta gente, acho q a Lika tá ocupada passando o rodo em alguém da produção. 

Lika Volta limpando a boca - _**Sim?!**_

-To aqui contando pra eles as opções do Big Boss. 

-A sim... o povo de casa teria que escolher se os homens usariam batom e as mulheres bigode ou se teriam que ficar, aos pares algemados.

-Haha - Riu Sirius

-Algemados? - perguntou Gina

_-E Gina, mas não é nenhuma seção sadomaso não. Mas acho que você ia até gostar_ - disse Tay maldosa.

-Exatamente, cara ruiva. Então pessoal, lá pro jardim q a prova do líder vai começar

câmera acompanha o pessoal sair da casa, no jardim...

-Nossa! vassouras? - disse Nick.

-E elas voam!!!! - pulou Mia de excitação.

-Claro, você está num programa bruxo - disse Blaise impaciente.

-Trouxas! -Draco revira os olhos

- Eu não vou subir nisso!- Protesta Bia.- Eu nunca toquei numa vassoura.

-Assustada por pegar no cabo grosso?!- disse Sirius maldoso, fazendo uma cara que misturava sedutora com exclamativa.

_-Aiiiiii assim eu me derreto_ - diz Tay se abanando com a fixa - _Gente, a Lika vai explicar a prova._

-Bem, essa é uma prova de resistência, vocês terão que ficar em pé na vassoura, terão 1 minuto para conseguir se equilibrar, ai o jogo começa, o último a descer será o novo líder.

-Isso, é bem fácil né? 

-Eu nunca subi num treco desse... - disse Barbie aflita.

-É, mas pra tudo tem uma primeira vez - diz Tay sem paciência.

_**-Calma, não criemos pânico, se você não conseguir, azar, sai e torce pra não ser indicada pro paredão**_. -Diz simplesmente, como quem fala do tempo.

-Então povo! Já pra cima do pau. 

-O que? - Perguntam todos...

-Aff...bem, cada um escolhe uma vassoura e sobe, será que é tão difícil assim? 

Todos os participantes sobem nas vassouras, alguns com alguma dificuldade, passado o tempo de um minuto ficaram todos em cima do cabo.

-Equilibrados? – Lika com um sorriso maroto. 

-SIM! - gritaram todos

-Então ta valendo! E pessoal o Big Boss escolheu as algemas. 

-O que? Que perfeito!!! - Mia pula da vassoura e começa a saltitar alegre.

-Miaaaa, desclassificada querida!

Os outros riem...

-Mas não é justo! – Mia bate o pé.

_**-Quem decide o que é justo aqui somos nós e você está FORA! -**_Lika sori

_-FORA! FORA_! - Tay cai na gargalhada fazendo dancinha com os braços.

Lika ri da Tay - _**Hmn...Xauzinhu Mia!**_ - Lika diz acenando.

Mia vai sentar na parte coberta da varanda.

-Então é isso pessoal, se segurem aí. Vocês não podem fazer xixi, mesmo que fiquem em cima da vassoura, não podem beber nem comer nada. Quem ficar por último leva a coroa de líder.

-Bem, brotheres...Nós ficamos por aki...boa sorte e amanhã nos voltamos para falar quem são os casais.

fecha o link na casa

-Então, é isso. No próximo programa saberemos quem é o líder e também vai rolar a prova do anjo.

_**-E como eles vão lidar quando descobrirem quem são seus pares. Nós ficamos por aqui, até amanhã... e para vocês, que tal uma última espiadinha?!**_ - Fala com aquela cara Mega falsa de apresentadora.

_-Eh, aqui vocês podem espiar a vontade _- Tay diz com um sorriso tão grande que não cabe na boca.

As apresentadoras somem e aparecem os Brothers em cima de suas vassouras.

-Que tédio!Que tal uma piadinha para animar isso aki?- Começa Sirius com sua típica cara marota.

-Não, Sirius, por favor, nós temos que nos concentrar, porque assim...

-Cala Boca, sua sangue ruim, deixa de ser insuportável. -Reclama pansy

-Não vamos discutir, ok? - diz Barbie - Isso aqui já ta difícil normalmente, vocês falando assim.

-Oh Garota, num se intromete sua trouxa! - Pansy desce da vassoura pra bater em Barbie.

Uma voz mecânica fala em off:

PANSY PARKINSON DESCLASSIFICADA

fecha a imagem

A letrinhas vão subindo enquanto aparecem as fotos dos participantes em penseiras, entra a musiquinha:

"se querer é poder, tem que ir até o final se quiser vencer"

Aparece o símbolo da Global Magic.

BASTIDORES -Powwwwww...esse foi o programa mais cansativo de todos e sem duvida o mais comedia...putz...a Pansy é muito idiota.-Cai na gargalhada 

_-Nossa, é mesmo! Além de barraqueira! Perder a liderança para ir bater em alguém, e ela nem pode bater se não é eliminada do BHB!_ - Tay segura a barriga de tanto rir.

_**-E a Mia dando em cima do Nick a ponto de descer da vassoura? E o Sirius zuando com a Bia?!-**_Senta no chão de tanto rir.

-Sério, onde isso vai parar????? -Ai...respira fundo...é cansativo, mas é muito engraçado. -Ai... mas agora eu mereço uma boa noite de sono. 

-Hauhauhuauh...ta louca?Vou ficar vendo esse bando de malucos, montados em pedaços de pau, fazendo bobeira até tarde.

-Ihhh me esqueci! Tem reunião 

-Como assim?

_-sabe, reunião do pessoal do Tio V! Sabe?_ - Tay diz tentando disfarçar para ninguém ouvir.

-Aaaa sim, entendi...pow, que droga...Nosso loirinho gostosão nem vai ta lá...aff...

_-É Droga!_ - Tay se joga na cadeira.

FIM DOS BASTIDORES 

Meninas essa fic está maravilhosa, ri tanto!

**N/B: **Caracóles! Esse foi o melhor capítulo até agora de BHB. Teve barraco, action, bêbados... E isso tudo é só o começo. Então, vamos incentivar as autoras e encher a caixa de email com reviews. Imaginem que será o novo líder, eu torço pelo Draco, obviamente. E quem dera estar algemada a ela... Ok, parei! Mas deixem reviews!

Beijinhos, Rafinha M. Potter.

**AGRADECIMENTO DAS AUTORAS:**

**Naty:**

_-Ops!_ - Olha pra cara da Lika - _Axu q demoramos naum foi??_

_**-Um cadinho mas temos uma desculpa convincente.**_- Lika olha pra tay e susurra_**.- Vc preparou a desculpa???**_

_-Ahnnn... ehh..._ - olha pras fichas do programa, vai passando uma após uma. Olha pra cara da Lika desesperada - _Ehhh..._

_**-Eh que a Tay ficou com uma tremenda dor de barriga esse mes,neh?!-**_Olha confusa e risonha

_-Uhhhhhh!_ - afirma com a cabeça - _super dor de barriga! O mês todo! Toh ateh mais magra_ - dá uma voltinha.

_**-Ué, a Tay sumiu!**_ - Lika faz uma piadinha mega sem graça enquanto a Tataya estava de perfil.

_-Tah bom, tah bom!_ - Tay faz cara de sem graça - _O importante é que nao eskecemos isso aki!!! Ateh pq, sem programa sem salário!_

_**-E como a situação do Brasil ta precária...voltamos!!! E prometemos faze-la esperar soh mais alguns meses ate a próxima atualização. -**_ Lika ri maléficamente - _**Zuera...ficamos feliz q vc tenha gostado das nossas loucuridades e prometemos piorar nós proximos caps...rs**_

_-Ehhhhhhhhhhh _- Tay sorri simpática - _A gente vai tentar naum demorar mto! É tudo culpa dos NIEM''s da Lika_

-Q são uma m...mas vou tentar naum abandonar mais vcs!! Continue com a gente e naum esqueça de mandar rvws!!!

Mary & Anny Quillin 

_-Ehhhhhhhh_

_**-Colin e Zabine...huauhuahuauhuauhauhuahu...**_ _**Pow!!!o melhor foi ele tentando fazer pose de machão...hauhuhauha**_

-Definitivamente hilário... Bial e Mione ateh q ficariam.. como eu diria... horrivelmente chato juntos!!

_**-Imagina como seriam os filhos???Nasceriam de óculos e com um microfone na mão**_

_-ahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhaha_ - Tay segura a barriga com a mão

Lika ri da cara, extremamente vermelha da Tay.

Tataya para subitamente de rir, e fica séria - _Naum lemos a fic_ - cabisbaixa _- mas vou ler prometo_ - com um belo sorriso colgate.

-Eu quero ler, mas como tem essa porcaria horripilante q apelidamos carinhosamente de vestibular chegando, fica dificil... Mas ei, vc pode anunciar na nossa promoção

_-Ehhhh verdade, esse eh o momento_

_**-Mas tem que ser criativa, preparar uma mega propaganda e puxar MTO o nosso saco**_

-_Entaum meninas!!! Acompanhem a gente!! a gente vai tentar demorar menos!!!_

_**-Perdoe nossa dedmora...bejinhos e esperamos q tenham gostado do cap**_

**Musa Malfoy:**

_-E a festa bombou!_ - Tay cai na gargalhada

-Ia...nada v essa parada de soriso falso...bolei, nós aki, apresentadoras dedicadas e super carinhosas e vc nos trata assim???

_-Ateh parece q todos os seus sorrisos saum verdadeiros_

_**-E vc ainda ta do lado dela???Anos de amizade jogados fora!-**_Lika faz uma cara dramatica e olha pro ceu_**.-Pai, onde foi q eu errei**_

_-Ohhhh amiga_ - faz cara de piedade, digna de Gina Weasley _- Num fik assim_ - e vai ateh Lika

Lika funga - _**Tudo bem...**_ _**Bem, tomara q vc tenha gostado do cap**_

_-Ehhhh_ - com a mão no ombro da Lika

-Continue escrevendo pra nós.

-_Naum nos abando ne heim_ - Tay sorri apontando e balançando a varinha pra câmera.

Arwen Mione: 

-_Camyyyyyyyyyyyyy _- Tay diz abrindo os braços - _Calma, o Blaise eh macho!_

-O Sirius eh PERFEITU!!!E naum, blaise eh macho,tche!!! Vc gosta do nosso lado meio psicótico maluco???entaum se prepara pq a tendencia eh soh piora!!!

-_Hehehehe_ - olhando com a cara igual a do Hannibal pra câmera

Lika ri descontroladamente e começa a bbabar (iuuuu...q nojo – diz alguém da produção). Lika da um tapa na própria cara e volta ao normal - _**Entaum, pode preparando a camisa de força pq a casa vai tremer**_

_-Uiaaaaaa!!! A gente vai abalar as estruturas_

_**-Vc naum perde por esperar...entaum, permaneça conosco**_ _**brigadinha pela rvw e continue conosco**_

_-Bjuu Camy_

**Srtas. Weasel:**

_-Para assinar a tv bruxa eh soh mandar uma coruja para a sede da global Magic_

-Caraca!!!Draco e Blaise PERFEITOS!!!Q issooooooo...eles são mto tutozos!!!

_-Ohhhhh! Num faz isso, minha mente tah voltando pros dois na lama_

-Perdão!!!Mas hein...gina sapequinha nesse cap,naum!?

_-Imagina... Gina?_ - Tay termina assobiando

-Agora, a Mione eh mto mala...aff...q bom q vc gostou das nossas cortadas estratégicas. - Lika sorri divertida

_-Ahh, na verdade, ela soh fala na hora q temos algo melhor pra fazer... _- Tay olha pra cima disfarçando

-Agora...mil perdoes pela deemora...se vc eh uma das q ficou mto boladas com a gente, nos ajude na campanha " LIBERA TIA KATIA O PC PRA LIKA" Por que eh td culpa deela pelo atraso dos caps

-_Ehhh mesmo_

-_**Ai, mto obrigada pela sua rvw, eu adorei...bjinhus**_

-_Obrigadaaaaaaaaa_

Vslytherin: 

-_**Bem, eu naum queria comentar, mas sem graça???Como assim???Depois de ler nossas loucuridades vc naum se sentiu inspirada pra escrever nada???Aff...Tay, falhamos na nossa tarefa de fazer o povo rir -**_ Lika afunda a mão no rosto derrotada

-_Fala Vinnyyyyyyyy!!! Q bom q vc comentou! Por pura e expontânea pressão! Eh q eu obriguei ele - _Tay diz - _Mas ele disse no MSN q adorou._

_**-hauhuhauhuah...entaum ta explicado**_

-Vinny eh um cara de poucas palavras.

_**-Então...MUITO obrigada por sua ilustre presença aquii na BHB!!!!**_

_-Ehhh Vinny! vlwzzz_

-Bjinhus!!!

**.Srtá.Felton:**

-Srtá Feltonnn!!!Antes de mais nada, desculpinha, mas a minha adorada co-apresentadora sumuiu!!! huauhuhuh...Brincaderinha, culpa minha isso ta parado assim...mas oh, pra felicidade de todos e bem geral da nação...VOLTAMOS!!!

_-Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!! VOLTAMOOOOOS- Tay grita_

-Issoooooo...BHB de volta e mais doida que nunca!

_- E é claro que o paredão vai ser de arrepiar! Mas aguarde_

- Espero q goste desse capítulo, porque nós rimos horrores escrevendo!

_- A pergunta é: e do que é que nós não rimos??? Hahahhahaha! Valeu pela presença!!!_

- Beijossss!!!

**Fefe Griffindor:**

_**- Draco Lindo Gostoso Malfoy!!!! Não tem quem não goste... - risos**_

_- Ei, beijo na bunda não!! Calma aí! Nem temos essa intimidade_

- Ela ta louquinha por um Avada...não acha não!?

_- Deixa ela... Quando menos esperar! BUM! morreu_

- Tinha que ser Grifinoria...não tem medo do perigo!!! Leõezinhus metidos -Faz cara de nojo - Maaaassssss...soh porque você gosta de BHB subiu no meu conceito !!! – risos.

_- Eh, tem isso também! Lika, vamos relevar para não perder a audiência!!! Ela devia estar sonhando com o Draco quando disse isso, aí se enrolou toda, quem não ficaria louca sonhando com aquela bundinha alva e fofa?? Ui ui – suspiros._

- Aiai, e ela quase aparece nesse capítulo ,neh!?!? – risos.

_- Ui- tremeliques - Pára tudo! Obrigada viu, pela rvw!! Vamos mudar de assunto!!_

Oh tentação... – pigarreia - Espero q tenha gostado da nova volta!

Gente perdão ai, agora comentem q nós prometemos que logo logo BHB tem cap novo,ok?!

Bjuuuuusss!!!


End file.
